Only Have Eyes For You
by nannygirl
Summary: In "Eric's Corvette Caper" we learn that Kitty needs glasses but refuses to admit it. Now weeks later, Red takes matters into his own hands and gets his wife what she needs, even if it's not something she wants. What will Kitty's reaction be like? Find out in this oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That'70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own the episode that helped inspire this story. I do not own the song that the title came from. I do not own any other TV or movie characters, events or objects that are mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and having a wonderful week so far! Today I have for you just a little one-shot that I worked up a few days ago. It's Red and Kitty and it takes place after the episode from season for titled "Eric's Corvette Caper."Now you don't have to have seen this episode recently to enjoy the story, at least I hope not. All you need to know is that in that episode we learn that Kitty's eyesight is not what it used to be and she ends up missing her high school reunion because she read the wrong date; Red makes a statement that he's been telling her that she needs glasses and that's about when the idea for this story sparked to life. Also, even though it didn't inspire the story I just want to mention MistyMountainHop's comic titled 'Baby, Come Back' it comes from the same episode and it's so funny it appeared in my mind plenty of times as I wrote this. Thank you to you readers who have stopped by to read this story today, I really hope that you enjoy it, please review and lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Only Have Eyes For You**

Inside the Forman kitchen stood Kitty Forman, looking over the open cookbook that lay on the counter top. She had wanted to try out a new recipe from the book; unfortunately the recipe's text was printed in such a small font size that Kitty was sure that an ant would strain to read it it…well if that ant could read at all!

Luckily, Kitty had found a solution when she found Eric's old magnify glass in the kitchen's junk drawer. She held the glass above the instructions on the page and while she had to move the magnify glass every two or three words at least the words were now big enough to actually read.

Kitty was so focused on her new Sherlock Holmes inspired reading style that she didn't hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Fortunately, she did hear the sliding door being pulled open and without looking to see who it was, Kitty quickly yanked open the nearby drawer and tossed the magnify glass inside before shutting the drawer closed with a bit of a slam that she chose to ignore and go back to looking at the cookbook as if she had been doing it all along—with no aid.

"There's my favorite, girl." Red greeted a he stepped into the house, a grin on his face and his right hand hidden behind his back.

"Oh Red," she said as she felt the swift peck he placed on the top of her head, "You're home later than usual. Everything okay at work?"

"As okay as it can be with the dumbasses we've got working there." Red grumbled for just a moment, "I got out at the usual time, but I know you've been feeling a little down since we ended up missing your reunion last week so I thought I'd go out and buy you a little something."

Red then moved his hidden hand out from behind his back to show Kitty the box that held her little gift. As soon as she heard her husband say that he had bought her something Kitty was touched and excited but when she saw the box he was holding her excited more than doubled. It was a small box but in a long rectangular shape; it looked just like the kind of box that jewelry came in!

"Oh Red, you shouldn't have!" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the check, "But I'm glad you did!"

A smirk crawled onto Red's lips as Kitty giggled with happiness, taking the gift into her own eager hands.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" she asked excitedly over and over, her smile grew more and more until she took the top of the box off and saw what was inside and her smile completely vanished, "_What_ _is_ _this_?"

"They're glasses." Red proclaimed wearing a proud grin.

Her eyes darted up at him, "I know what they are, Red."

"Oh." He said and then shrugged lightly, "I wasn't sure if you could see them."

Kitty obviously did not find Red's comment a bit amusing; she closed up the gift box and placed it on the counter space near the stove top.

"Red, why on earth would you buy me glasses?" she demanded to know.

"Because you need them." Red was quick to answer, "And I knew you wouldn't go see a doctor to get a prescription from him so I got you a pair from the drugstore.

"Well you were right about one thing, I am not going to see and eye doctor because I don't need glasses." Kitty was firm in her words.

"Kitty, you missed your high school reunion because you couldn't see the date on the damn invitation."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That was a common mistake." was her reply before adding, "Besides it doesn't matter that I didn't make it to the reunion. The way I imagined my classmates in my head was just fine because the Miller twins were _huge_."

Despite Kitty's reasoning, Red wasn't budging on his stand of things, "The other day you confused the kettlehead with the neighbor girl."

"Well they're both tall and pretty, what's the difference?" came her response that made her husband exhale a frustrated breath.

With an open palm he said, "Kitty, I didn't buy these glasses for you to upset you. I bought them to help you to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" She wondered out loud, though her voice was not all too soft, "Because if you're talking about those darn holes again, Red Forman, I still have yet to see one!"

"You will if you put on these glasses." Red argued, wearing a scowl and lifting up the eyewear but he knew his tone probably wasn't the best one to use in this situation so he tried again, "Just try them on. I brought you the prettiest pair they had."

However, the grin he wore did nothing to help him and Kitty continued to stand without her usual smile and her arms folded over her chest; she shook her head back and forth.

"I'm not trying on something that I don't need, Red."

Red was getting more than a little aggravated with his wife's stubbornness—she must have picked up some of it from being married to him for so long—but not enough to give in on this glasses thing just yet. He wanted her to wear these things for a reason and he realized the only way he'd get her to wear them may be if he shared this reason with her.

"Look Kitty, this is more than wanting to protect you from some damn holes." He started to say, "If…you not wearing these glasses or any other glasses, is only gonna make your eyesight worse over time. And I don't wanna be sitting here at home worrying about you driving around like Mr. Magoo."

Kitty's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this and it was several seconds before she was able to find her voice and speak again.

"Red, I am not wearing those glasses because I _do_ _not_ need them." she said, quite calmly in fact, "I can see perfectly fine. I can see the refrigerator, the pot and pans, and the stove over here. The question is, can you see them?"

Though Red didn't understand why he was being asked the question, he nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Kitty smiled and then suddenly was scowling again, "Because you'll be needing those things to make your own dinner tonight!"

And with that she stormed out of the room, never once looking back at her husband or the dreadful pair of eyeglasses.

0o0o0o

After several hours and a not so filling peanut butter and jelly sandwich dinner later, the tension from the eyeglasses argument still hung in the house and between the couple. Kitty had barley spoken more than a few words to her husband and thanks to her icy silent treatment Red was more than ready to call it a day.

Deciding to take a shower before turning in for the night Red stepped into the master-bathroom and shut the door behind him. He hadn't been in there for more than a few minutes but when he came out of the bathroom—now dressed in his pajamas—he was welcomed by an unexpected scene.

Kitty was lying in bed, in her own nightclothes and tucked under the covers, with an open book in her hands. Or to be more precise, she was holding an open book in her hands and had it raised up so high and close to her that it was pretty much covering her whole face. Seeing this sight made Red smirk.

"You're wearing your glasses." He said, rather than asked—he already knew she was, despite not seeing the glasses.

"No, I'm not." Kitty argued, "I'm just reading my book."

"That's how I can tell you're wearing them." Red said while walking around the bed to his own side, "Usually when you read, you're in bed and your book is on the other side of the room."

Though Kitty's face remained hidden on the other side of her book, Red could feel her angry glare burning through the novel and aimed straight at him. He knew she was wearing the glasses he bought her but he still hadn't seen her in them. Red climbed into the bed beside Kitty.

"Come on, let me see how you look in them." he told her.

"No," came Kitty's answer as she pulled her book closer to her face, "You're not going to like what you see, Red. I don't like what I see."

"It can't be that bad, Kitty." Red pushed on, reaching out to take a hold of the book.

Kitty's grip tightened, "No, Red!"

"Kitty…"

"I said no, Red!" Kitty nearly shouted from behind her cover.

"Alright, fine." Red huffed, "Goodnight."

But he didn't turn over onto his side. Red had only been pretending to have given up and gone to sleep, hoping it would lead Kitty to lower her guard and allow him to go in a get what he wanted. His plan seemed to have worked because with one swift, but correctly timed, motion Red grabbed the top of the book and pulled it down and away from his wife's face. Kitty shrieked out his name in a not so happy tone but Red was captivated by what removing the book had revealed to him. Kitty wearing the pair of dark, slightly cat-eyed, framed gassed—a view that made Red smile.

"Hey, they look great!"

"They do not." Kitty said with a scoff, taking her book back from her husband but not using it as a shield to hide her face this time, "Glasses do not make you look great, they make you look old."

Red's brows furrowed together, "Is that why you didn't want them?"

"I just…I don't need another reminder of how old I'm getting, Red." She explained, her face displaying her insecure feelings making Red's frown and voice soften.

"Kitty, those glasses don't make you look old, they make you look smart." He tried to cheer her up then luckily caught his little slip up, that could have easily turned things into a bigger mess, before Kitty did and corrected himself, "Smarter, you look smarter."

Red's grin caused Kitty's tightly pursed lips to stretch into a smile. "Well they do make me feel smarter." She admitted to him, "Oh and you know, wearing these glasses makes the words in my book much easier to read. I've already read four chapters! Nonstop!"

Watching his wife's excitement kept Red's grin in place, plus he really did think that she looked nicer in those glasses than she thought she did. "See? Aren't you glad I got them for you?"

"Yes, I am." Kitty agreed, "And I'm sorry that I got so upset with you earlier. It really was sweet of you to buy them for me."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have sprung them on you like that."

"That's true." nodded Kitty, as she reached up to touch her new glasses.

"But I only did it to take care of you," he reminded her, "You and your beautiful eyes."

"Oh Red," she said bashfully the leaned over to give Red a well deserved kiss.

As Kitty pulled back and out of the kiss she giggled lightly and adjusted her glasses once more with her husband looking on, his smirk still in place.

"What do you say? Wanna show me what your new glasses look like in the moonlight?" he asked, his arm disappearing behind her back; and while Red's playful grin grew Kitty's face turned into one of uncertainty and seeing it Red instantly frowned his usual frown, "What's wrong?"

Kitty looked nervously at him "Well it's just… my book is at a really good part right now. Could I just read one…or, or two more chapters?"

Relieved that that was the only problem, Red nodded and moved closer to his side of the bed to give Kitty her space, "Oh yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Thank you." Kitty smiled and then went back to her reading.

Red watched Kitty reading with her new glasses perched on her nose; but not more than a few seconds had passed when Red decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He took the book put of Kitty's hands, surprising her more than a little, and tossed it onto the floor.

"You'll still have your glasses tomorrow, you can read then." he reasoned out loud and then used his right arm to pull his giggling wife towards him while his left reached out to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_Again, I hope you all enjoyed this little story. And just a little announcement, I recently joined twitter and while I'm still trying to figure things out, I am going to try to post updates and stuff I'm working on, stuff like that. Just again I'm trying to figure things out. You can find me as Nannygril704. I'll most likely post more about it on my monthly profile update in a few days :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
